Love Me
by kiriyato
Summary: Alois and Ciel, former friends. After Alois confesses to Ciel and surprises him with a kiss, Ciel is starting to notice his feelings going against his will. Perhaps the loveless Ciel will finally start to learn how to love. Will he fall for Alois, or will he fall for someone else? AloisxCiel CielxAlois Shouen Ai
1. Chapter 1

"Alois has invited me to a costume party? What a pain," Ciel comments in a harsh tone. "I'd rather not attend, but as the Phantomhive head, I shall."

Sebastian slightly smiled, wondering why his young master had to add that he did not want to attend.

Ciel was garbed in prince-like costume, to his dismay. He only got dressed for the sake of the party theme; it would only be proper. On the bright side, royal blue did suit him. Ciel exited the carriage, walking gracefully down the steps with the help of his cane. He was welcomed into the manor by Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude. Claude narrowed his eyes at Sebastian in disgust while Sebastian gave a sly smile disguising murderous intent.

"Ciel~!" Alois sang and draped an arm around the young master's neck. "I missed you! Where have you been?"

As casually as possible (which wasn't very casual), Ciel shoved Alois' arm off. "Tch. I would prefer if you keep your hands off of me."

Alois pouted, and rebelled by putting a hand on the younger boy's arm. "Aww, come on, don't be like that Ciel, its been a while since we last met!" He turned to Claude. "Claude, please go away and take Sebastian with you. I would like to have a private conversation with Ciel."

"Yes, your Highness." Claude's spectacles glinted with ulterior motive as his eyes landed on Sebastian. He pursed his lips.

"Go," Ciel ordered Sebastian.

With that, Claude whisked Sebastian away.

Suddenly, Alois tugged Ciel's arm urgently, accompanied by a force the young master never thought he possessed. "W-what are you doing?! It is not the time for childish play; what about the new company that you wanted to start up?"

Alois turned to look at Ciel as they ran through the corridors and away from the socializing humans in the main room. "Oh, that. I was just kidding." He stuck his tongue out jokingly and winked. "I'm too lazy anyway. Come on, don't be so boring and let's have some fun!"

The blonde finally slowed down after they reached a certain room at the end of the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" Ciel questioned, vexed. Alois entered the room bringing Ciel along with him. At first, Ciel could only see the dark outlines of shapes scattered around the room.

"It's my room, silly!" He sang in a playful voice as a sudden light illuminated the room and revealed a bed, a vanity, and a chair.

"What business do I have in your room?" Ciel asked, wary. He sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor. All he wanted was to return to the manor and eat something sweet.

Alois caressed Ciel's face and forced him to look up. His azure eyes stared into Ciel's sapphire ones. All traces of the childish smile was gone from his angelic face. "Ciel?"

"What?" Ciel grumbled.

"I love you." The distance between Alois and Ciel was closed after their lips met to share one long kiss, which was one sided, according to Ciel.

Or is it?

**Not the end. There's going to be another update. Gahhhh should I update? Oshiete! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, Chapter 2! I don't know what to do with my Diabolik Lovers fanfic, so I'll be putting that on hold. Sorry! Ah, and I like to talk to people for fun so you could PM me or contact me on Twitter (link in profile description). I would like to know your thoughts in the reviews and keep in mind that encouragement keeps me running! Thank you (for tolerating my rambling)!**

The kiss wasn't as sensual since the boys' tongues didn't make contact but it was enough for Ciel to lash out. The young master pulled back quickly, automatically repulsed as he thought about how no one has ever touched his skin aside from Sebastian. Against his consent, Ciel was unable to control his furious blushing. "I-I-I've had enough of your-your ridiculous acts, Alois Trancy!" Using his navy sleeve, Ciel vigorously wiped his lips wanting to call Sebastian. Unfortunately, Ciel took pride in his pride and would never do something that would devalue him, such as calling for a demon just because he had been kissed. Anyway, hasn't he faced things worse than this? Ciel regained his composure and cleared his throat. "You are a year older than me, yet you can not be as mature? What do you take me for? You are clearly a fool."

Tears lined Alois' huge eyes as genuine hurt crossed his face. "How do I tell you that I'm serious? I can say it as many times as you'd like: I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-"

"Please stop! Even a child knows that your heart is confused, convincing itself that it has fallen for a dignified noble such as myself. Perhaps you merely just admire me!"

"Admire?" Alois' tone was hollow and filled with disbelief. "_I love you, _Ciel, and if you're not even going to consider it, I'll make you. My love for you has bloomed from the first time we met, and that was over 4 years ago. All this time, I still...love you and you must be dense to not even sense it." He stepped closer to Ciel, trapping him with his two hands on either sides of the younger boy's head on the wall.

"What do you want with me now?" Ciel asked, angling his head to the side innocently. Alois thought the action was cute and wanted to kiss him again right then and there (and possibly do other things to him), but he was afraid of being rejected again.

"Listen, I want you to tell me how this feels, okay?"

"How what feels?" Ciel tensed, suspicious and self-aware.

"This." The blonde took his own finger and dragged it along Ciel's jawline, then down his neck to trace his clavicle which was further down. "How...How does it feel?" He asked, unsure.

In all honestly, the older boy's actions had caused Ciel's heart to flutter and butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He suddenly felt vulnerable. That was...uncalled for. Ciel blushed and saw that Alois had done the same. He was totally out of character today, both of them were. "I don't know." Ciel averted his eyes as he answered, his facial expression like that of a spoiled child. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe he had actually fallen for-no no no! Ciel thought. Doesn't this happen to everyone when they are 'sexually harassed'? It's a common reaction! Despite that, he wondered why he didn't stop Alois. "It was unpleasant," He added, mostly just to convince himself.

Alois was beaming. _He didn't push me away_. Perhaps this means that he has a chance. Actually, he shouldn't be satisfied with just this; he should aim higher since the fire of his burning love was still as bright as day. He wanted to kiss Ciel. He wanted to do more things with him. "Did your heart skip a beat? Were you nervous? Did you want me to continue?"

The navy haired boy's eyes widened at the words, remembering the feeling of those symptoms but refusing to admit it. "N-n-no," He answered shakily.

That was it. He was just way too cute and the urge to just _do something to him_ was way to strong. (What a f*ckin tsundere. This is how I felt when I watched Kuroshitsuji.) Alois pressed his body against Ciel, inching in to place his mouth on his, only to find his lips met by a soft hand.

It was Ciel's.

Just like that, Alois' heart was severed into two and pain seared straight across it. "W-What?" He was at a loss for words. "W-Why? I-I thought..."

With a grunt, Ciel pushed Alois away and gave a cynical smile. "You thought what? That you could easily kiss me again? I don't fall for the same things twice! Listen up, I..." His voice lowered into a mumble. "I'll give you a chance. With me. I'll think about it. If I fall in love with you within two months, you'll get what you want. If after two months and I still don't love you, you have to stop messing with me. How's that?"

Alois frowned. What if Ciel falls in love with someone else now that Alois has opened up a door in his heart? Will he even love Alois back even though he said he'd think about it? What if the two months end before Ciel loves him? Wouldn't he be abandoned again? But if there's even a single ladder or vine to grab hold on, he should seize it.

Yes, that's right.

Here Ciel was, Ciel Phantomhive, giving him a rare opportunity to be loved. "Fine," He agreed. "I'll try to make you **love me**, but within 4 months, not two."

This was fine with Ciel, because he knew that there was no way that he'll fall in love with a puerile boy older than him. It'll just prove how mentally strong he is if he can endure Alois' tampering with him for 4 months. "Sure. Life's a game anyway right? It's either you win, or _I do._" He smirked.

**Ah, I'm so embarrassed! (Buries head in pillow) I didn't even get to the more graphic parts yet and (buries head into pillow once more). Anyway, once again, PM me or talk to me on Twitter (link in profile)! I really like to talk to people...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think the way I write for Kuroshitsuji fanfics is too formal so I'm gonna change it a little. I love reviews, btw. Because that tells me what you guys think about the story and what you guys want in the story. You know? And it also makes me realllllly happy. **

The costume party ended without any further incidents happening. But now, it seems as if Alois has been clinging closely to Ciel lately, or you could say _attached. _"Leave me alone for once you damned Alois Trancy!" Ciel yelled, his leg being heavily weighed down by the blonde.

"I'll go if you love me!" He yelled, insistent.

"That doesn't happen naturally! I never will! Sebastion! This is an order: get this stinking vermin out of this Phantomhive residence this instance."

Sebastion appeared right around the corner of the hallway, smiling sheepishly. "I beg your pardon, young master but it seems I am occupied. I have no time to do something as meaningless as this." With that he disappeared.

"Gah! You good for nothing butler; not even worth his salt!" Ciel continued to drag his feet until he finally made it to his work office. He panted, falling down on the floor in a heap. "This floor is distasteful! Everything is distasteful!"

"That's not right, Ciel-chan. You just can't assume everything is distasteful." Alois wrapped his arms around a tired Ciel. "This, for example." Ciel's eyes widened, surprised once again by Alois. He hugged Ciel, resting his chin on the surface of the boy's head.

"W-Woah!" Ciel quickly backed away, doing the crab walk with a stricken expression on his face. "You can't do that!"

"Why? All's fair in love and war!"

"Young master," Sebastian interrupted. "I'm sorry to bother...your much enjoyed alone with Trancy but-"

"It was so _not _enjoyable!" Ciel shouted, blushing madly.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, someone is here to meet you, young master. He goes by the title of Master Hawk and he wants to do a business with the Funtom Company."

Ciel stood up, brushing himself off. "Well," he said, staring at Sebastian. "What are you waiting for? Go open the door! We'll welcome this Master Hawk." He spun around to eye Alois, who was still on the ground. "You, you stay here and don't move an inch."

Ciel moved to the foyer in order to greet the guest. He was surprised by the person who walked through the door. Yeah, it was Master Hawk, but Ciel imagined him to have been extremely old. Instead, this Master Hawk was a 15 year old chocolate-colored hair boy.

"Please talk with the young master while I prepare the tea," Sebastian said as he quietly walked away. Ciel led Master Hawk to a sitting room and sat down, gesturing for the older boy to sit across from him.

"Why don't we play a game?" Ciel suggested to Master Hawk.

Master Hawk smiled kindly. "I don't see why not. Let's." The smoothness of Hawk's voice caused Ciel's heart to beat fast, increasing his nervousness. Why was this Master Hawk so calm? Hasn't he heard of the many gruesome tales revolving around the Phantomhive mansion?

Ciel set up the board then returned the smile Master Hawk had given him earlier. "As a guest, you may make your move first."

"Don't mind if I do," the boy replied, doing so.

The raven haired eyed Master Hawk inconspicuously while making his move. Usually, the guests reveal their true nature before the game finishes. Most companies wanting to work in collaboration with the Funtom company just wants money. It's amazing how fickle and selfish human beings could be. "Please state your business with the Phantomhive household." Sebastion entered the room, bringing a tray with a plate of cookies and two cups of sweet tea.

"Ah," Master Hawk started, placing down his piece. "I believe that promoting each other's companies will earn us, _both of us_, a great deal of publicity. If you support our company, Hakku, I assure you that the money you lend us will not go to waste."

Ciel stayed silent, trying to create suspense before his response, and moved his piece again. Their scores were tied and the game was not making much progress. "Such charming words!" He says leaning over to look the older boy in his viridescent eyes. He hoped that Hawk would be pressured enough into revealing his true intentions.

"My lord, those words are true," Hawk replied leaning over as well. He displayed an expression of total innocence. Ciel flinched, not expecting Hawk to advance since he was used to being superior. Upon noticing the raven's reaction, Master Hawk decided to take advantage of this moment of weakness. He let out a small chuckle. "I guess you aren't used to being attacked, huh?"

"What of it?" Ciel snapped, standing up on instinct.

"Oh ho ho, feisty now are we? I mean no harm." With that, Master Hawk stood up, proving to be a couple inches taller than Ciel. But then again, everybody is. He stepped closer to the raven and placed a hand on his hip and another on his back, sending a shudder through Ciel's body. "Well, well, looks like the Queen's guard dog is a very cute boy."

**A/n: Wow okay looks like everyone's putting the moves on Ciel Phantomhive. I try to make consistent updates but I end up updating whenever I feel like it. (okay...actually, I was spending my time reading shounen ai/yaoi manga. Junko is literally a god. Anyone has shounen ai/yaoi manga recommendations? Or just manga recommendations in general?)**


End file.
